


tastes like lavender

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong chokes on a horrified gasp when he sees what Johnny's holding. It's a huge pink knotting dildo. Correction: it’s Taeyong’s huge pink knotting dildo.Or: Taeyong is an omega fine arts major who's been crushing on his hot neighbor, an alpha law student named Johnny, for months.Everything changes when Johnny accidentally receives Taeyong's latest sex toy in the mail.





	tastes like lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapleontoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleontoast/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [mapleontoast](https://twitter.com/mapleontoast), who inspired me to write this fic with their prompt.

At the mere age of twenty-two, Taeyong has experienced his fair share of humiliating incidents in his short but robust life as an omega.

When he was six years old, he peed himself in front of his whole kindergarten class, warmth trickling uncomfortably down his legs as he burst into tears.

When he was twelve, he accidentally called his father's boss who came over for a dinner party "sir" instead of "ma'am," to the absolute mortification of his parents.

When he was eighteen, he got absolutely trashed at a frat party and vomited all over his then crush, who ended up never speaking to him ever again.

Talk about embarrassing, huh?

But nothing, absolutely nothing, can compare to the utter fucking shame Taeyong feels right now when his neighbor— his ridiculously hot, tall, well-spoken alpha neighbor who also happens to be a law student and TA— presents him with his #1 enemy: a huge pink knotting dildo. 

Distantly, Taeyong hopes that the Earth will open up beneath him and swallow him whole so he doesn’t have to acknowledge the very unfortunate reality before him.

Earlier this week, he had ordered something... special online to help him through his upcoming heat. It was supposed to arrive yesterday in a small, discrete black package, but it never came. Well, now he knows why. There must have been some kind of mail mix-up.

That's the only explanation for why Johnny Suh is standing before him holding Taeyong's brand new _sex toy_. 

Oh god, Taeyong kind of wants to die right now.

_“I was so sleep-deprived when I opened it so I didn’t pay attention to the name on the package and I’m so, so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to, I was just gonna drop it in front of your doorstep with a note but I was afraid that someone else would steal it so I decided to—”_

Johnny’s babbling is drowned out by the blood roaring in Taeyong's ears, a knot of pressure quickly forming at the base of his skull. Taeyong just stares blankly as the object of his affections apologizes to him over and over again, the stupid pink knotting dildo dangling from his hands mocking him.

This is—

This is all Ten's fault.

He's going to kill his best friend.

♡❊♡❊♡

The story begins like this:

Taeyong spends the entire summer before his senior year working two jobs so he can finally be able to afford living on his own for his last year in university. As much as he loves sharing an apartment with his omega best friend Ten, he's definitely looking forward to a mess-free, noise-free and most importantly, alpha-free living space. 

There are only so many times he can wake up to Ten's boyfriend, a music major named Kun, doing the walk-of-shame out of their hallway before he snaps.

Plus, Ten is a wild party animal, his personality the very anti-thesis to Taeyong's shy nature. Taeyong much prefers spending the weekend drawing in his sketchbook while listening to Florence + the Machine instead of clubbing and picking up alphas at one of the seedy bars right outside the campus.

But each to their own, he supposes. Ten is now happily shacked up with Kun, so there are no hard feelings anyway. 

The only problem with living alone is... nothing. There are no problems. Zero, zip, zilch, nada.

It's been a over six months since the school year started, and Taeyong has yet to run into a single issue with his present living arrangement. He couldn't be happier with his tiny studio apartment five minutes away from campus where he can freely cook home-made pizza and play League of Legends until 2 AM without fear of disrupting anyone's slumber.

"Hey, Taeyong! Long time no see, huh?"

Taeyong is trudging up a flight of stairs _—_ the elevator is broken, _again—_ when a smooth, rich baritone interrupts his reverie. He freezes in his tracks, nostrils flaring. The potent and heady smell of coffee and the earth after it rains invades his lungs. 

Oh no. He takes it back.

Taeyong does have a problem, and his name is Johnny Suh.

Johnny Suh is Taeyong's neighbor, and the recurring subject of Taeyong's wet dreams ever since the day they first met during the fall.

He's twenty-six years old, 6'1, a law student and TA... and the kindest, funniest, hottest alpha Taeyong has ever known. Taeyong hasn't been able to hang out with Johnny all that much, their schedules too different for them to see each other too often, but he treasures every single interaction they have. 

(Oh, and did Taeyong mention that he's insanely attracted to older men who actually seem like they have their life together?)

"H-Hi, Johnny!" Taeyong squeaks, fumbling with his keys nervously. Ugh, he's such a loser. "What's up?"

He fully turns around, intending on acting cool and suave, but ends up spinning so fast that he almost slips and falls on his ass.

" _Ah!_ " 

It's just his fucking luck that Johnny swiftly lunges out to catch him, steadying him with a big hand around his little waist. The touch burns into his skin like an iron brand, scorching and unforgettable. 

"Whoa there, buddy," Johnny snickers, adjusting his book bag over his shoulder so he can better help Taeyong back onto his feet. "Wouldn't want you to break your neck when you're this close to graduating, eh?" 

"S-Sorry," Taeyong says breathlessly. His pulse skips like a stone across a lake. Even though Johnny is standing on a few steps below Taeyong, he's still considerably taller, so Taeyong ends up tilting his head up in order to look the alpha in the eye.

"You can't die on me just yet, promise?"

"Y-Yeah... if I die, who will bring you their left-over cookies?" Taeyong jokes, trying to salvage whatever dignity he has left in front of his crush. "You're going to starve without me..." Johnny's booming laugh echoes in the stairwell. Taeyong thinks he could listen to it forever.

"That's right, I obviously only care about your well-being because of your bomb-ass cookies," the alpha teases him, grinning from ear to ear. Taeyong can't help but notice that Johnny hasn't let go of him yet, even though he's technically not in danger anymore.

"Mhmm," he hums, staring at the bulging muscles in Johnny's arm. Johnny is wearing a form-fitting navy button-up and tight grey slacks today that show off his excellent physique, and it's _very_ distracting. "That would really... suck." 

Johnny's biceps flex, and Taeyong's thoughts promptly dissolve into mush. He imagines what Johnny could do to him, how he could pin him down so easily to the bed, how he could cage him so fiercely against a wall, how he could—

"And then… Taeyong? Taeyong!" Johnny's loud voice jolts Taeyong back into reality and out of his frankly inappropriate fantasies. He immediately flushes with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?" Taeyong asks sheepishly, taking a step back and fidgeting with the hem of his graphic tee as he tries his best to stop drooling over Johnny’s hot body. He's unreasonably disappointed when Johnny removes his hand from his waist.

Stupid omega hormones. Taeyong's heat is due to hit in two weeks, so he's been especially on edge lately.

And then there's the fact that Johnny is literally the alpha of his dreams... 

“Are you okay?” Johnny leans forward to peer down at him, worry coloring his tone. “You look a little… red. Do you have a fever?”

Taeyong gulps.

 _Get a grip_ , he scolds himself. His mother taught him how to be a strong, independent omega who doesn't go weak at the knees for anyone, much less an alpha.

“I’m fine,” Taeyong stammers, trying to get his tense shoulders to relax. “It’s been a tiring day, that’s all. I’m sorry for zoning out on you.”

Johnny’s warm smile makes butterflies creep up Taeyong’s throat from his stomach.

“It’s totally fine, dude,” the alpha says, chuckling lightly. “Just take it easy, alright? I'm sure you're stressed about finals, but you're gonna do great.” He winks, and Taeyong has to suppress a whimper. 

"Uh-huh," he responds faintly. "T-Thanks."

Oh, he's so fucking screwed.

♡❊♡❊♡

Johnny Suh is a conundrum— a puzzle, a riddle, a mystery that Taeyong can't quite for the life of him figure out.

He's big, but whenever he bends over to smother a giggle, he seems so small all of a sudden. He's flirty and somewhat cocky but also respectful and very thoughtful. He's smart— he goes to one of the top law schools in the country, after all— but his jokes are so fucking dumb sometimes that Taeyong can't help but question him.

Like, _really_ question him. 

In conclusion: Johnny Suh is the bane of Taeyong's existence.

"Okay, so you want your neighbor to destroy your bussy... ask him out then? It's that simple, Yongie." 

It's Saturday morning.

Now that it's April, winter seems to have finally given up its hold on the seasons so that spring can take over. The sky is a bright, cheerful blue, not a single cloud blocking the glittering sun from view as a mischievous breezes sweeps through the air, playing a game of tag with people's hair and clothes. 

Taeyong is having his weekly brunch with Ten. His best friend is a dance major and he himself is a fine arts major so the two of them run into each other quite often at the performing arts department, but they've still made a habit of hanging out at Denny's at the end of every week. 

A habit that Taeyong majorly regrets right now, to be honest.

He simply rolls his eyes at Ten's unhelpful advice, prodding at his ginormous stack of blueberry pancakes drenched in maple syrup without any of his usual enthusiasm. A loud, miserable sigh deflates his very being. His stomach feels queasy just thinking about Johnny— that's how gone he is. 

"I can't just ask him out!" Taeyong protests weakly. He wracks his brain for some sort of excuse as to why not. "There has to be, um, the uh, right place and right time, and uh—"

Ten snorts rather unattractively into his yogurt. A piece of granola mixed with chewed-up strawberry flies out of his mouth, which Taeyong dodges quickly. He scowls, wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Ew, Ten! Watch it!"

"You're just too chicken to do anything about your crush," the other omega scoffs, ignoring Taeyong's reprimand in favor of leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, fixing Taeyong with a pointed glare. Taeyong can only shrink under his stern expression. 

"Look, Yong, you've been pining after this guy for what, more than six months now? Don't you think it's about time you do something about it?"

Shrugging, Taeyong takes a reluctant sip of his orange juice. He deliberately avoids eye contact with his best friend. Maybe if he stays silent, they can drop this conversation all together.

The problem is, as much as he hates to admit it, Ten is right. Ten is usually right when it comes to these things: the matters of the heart, as he likes to call it. Taeyong's always been envious of how cheerful and happy-go-lucky Ten is, how he freely gives love and receives love without a care in the world. 

("Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" Taeyong had wondered out loud one Friday night during the first semester of their freshman year, when he and Ten were lying on the rooftop of the astronomy building, counting the stars. Ten had taken one look at him and understood what he meant. 

"Or course I am," he had laughed. "I mean, I'm only human. But I'm more afraid of missing out on life, you know? A little pain won't kill me!"

And that was that.

Taeyong wishes it was that simple for him.)

"But what if... what if he's not interested in me? What if I end up looking stupid in front of him? What if he secretly hates me?" Taeyong blurts out, anxiety coiling in his gut. He hates this side of him, the side that overthinks and overthinks until there's nothing left of him except a brittle shell of self-doubt. 

Ten's gaze visibly softens.

"Hey, don't worry about that okay?" He reaches over and pats Taeyong on the shoulder comfortingly, serious frown replaced by a sly smile. "You're cute and sweet and a great person all around. Sure, you have no ass, but that's alright! You have a lot going on for you, Taeyong. Trust me."

"Thanks. Also, my ass isn't _that_ flat," Taeyong mutters, but he ends up giggling anyway. He can never be sad when he's around Ten; it's just not possible.

The two of them talk for a little while more, discussing Taeyong's younger brother Mark's upcoming graduation from high school and the latest gossip about the Epsilon Kappa Delta spring rush party getting busted by the cops for the third time this month. 

"By the way, did you figure out who you're gonna spend your next heat with?" Ten asks when they exit the diner about half an hour later, bellies stuffed with food. 

"No..." Taeyong exhales, shaking his head, disheartened. "There's no one I can really call... I think I'll just ride it out by myself." 

His last relationship ended over a year ago, and his old fuck buddies Doyoung and Yuta both happen to be in committed relationships that he couldn't possibly intrude on. Taeyong would take suppressants and skip his upcoming heat, but his doctor already warned him that there would be severe health consequences if he took that route.

It's his last year in college, and Taeyong still has to submit his senior thesis— he can't afford to let his biology get in the way of his education. Taeyong's just going to have to grit his teeth and bear it on his own. It's not ideal, but there's nothing else he can do. He isn't the type to hook up with strange alphas, after all.

"Damn..." Ten grimaces sympathetically. "That really sucks."

All of a sudden, the omega stops in his tracks, clasping his hands together excitedly. "Hey, do you remember that new sex toy website I told you about? There's a buy one, get one 50% off deal right now. You should totally get something for yourself!"

Taeyong blinks. "I guess I could...?" he trails off uncertainly.

Although he has bought dildos and vibrators from the local adult store before, Taeyong is uncomfortable with the idea of having something so private and personal mailed to him. What if his goods fell into the wrong hands? He'd never survive the humiliation.

"I mean, why not?" Ten cackles, slapping Taeyong on the back. "Kun's favorite one to use on me is the green dragon one and bro, when I tell you it makes you see fucking stars—"

"Ten! I did not need to know that!"

♡❊♡❊♡

When Taeyong gets home the following Monday evening, the first thing he does is take a shower.

He feels tired and worn-out down to the bone, covered in charcoal and oil pastel and probably smelling like toxic paint fumes. Being a fine arts major is not easy— fuck anyone who says otherwise. Giving birth to his final project almost seems harder than giving giving birth to a real pup, if you ask him. 

Taeyong sighs with relief when the hot water finally hits his skin, washing away all the splotches of color on his body. He just stands perfectly still for a few minutes, letting the tension seep out of his neck and shoulders, draining away with the rest of his anxiety. 

But now that he's significantly more relaxed, Taeyong can feel a familiar spark of arousal flare up in his nether regions.

He groans. 

His heat is next week, and he's not looking forward to it at all. Although Taeyong usually loves being an omega, he's simply too stressed with school right now to properly deal with the heightened sensitivity that comes with estrus. And the cherry on top of the stupid cake? He has to take care of it all by himself.

Oh well. Taeyong's done it before and he'll just have to do it again. His mama didn't raise a weak bitch.

After showering and changing into a loose t-shirt and strawberry-printed panties, Taeyong immediately sinks into bed, snuggling his teddy bear named Roger under the covers. He closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take him.

It doesn't.

The aching sensation in his loins only further increases. God, when was the last time he got off? He genuinely can't remember.

Ugh, he might as well jerk off while he's still awake.

With a frustrated click of his tongue, Taeyong kicks off the sheets and extends his arm over to switch on the lamp sitting on his nightstand. He leans down, yanking open one of the drawers, sifting through it until he finds what he's looking for: a bottle of lube and a modest-looking purple dildo. 

After grabbing those items, Taeyong settles back onto the bed, shimmying out of his undies and spreading legs wide apart. He leans back, exhaling nosily. A hand creeps up to toy with his right nipple, pinching and squeezing it until it's a stiff nub, the other wrapping around his tiny member and stroking it into hardness.

The next several minutes pass by with Taeyong stimulating both his chest and his cock at the same time, his pleasure slowly mounting. But it's not enough. Taeyong's hole quivers, almost begging for something to be stuffed inside it. 

Taeyong stops his current actions. He uncaps the bottle of lube by his side, coating his fingers with the clear liquid, and reaches down to open himself up, one lone finger penetrating his entrance shallowly. The stretch is easy for him, so he adds a second one, pumping it in and out. 

He's already starting to get wet, slick dripping out of his sensitive pucker. Taeyong moans when he finds his prostate, curling his fingers so he can add increased pressure to that spot. Heat builds up in the pit of his stomach. He's tempted to just finger himself until he comes, but he knows he wouldn't be gratified with that.

Picking up the dildo with shaky hands, Taeyong begins pressing it against his swollen hole. He opts not to add more lube because what can he say? Taeyong's a proud masochist who loves the burn maybe a little too much. He slides the dildo in inch by inch, sighing when it finally bottoms out. 

Out of the blue, an image of an alpha, warm and familiar, pops into his head.

" _Need some help, baby boy?_ "

Taeyong gasps when his traitorous mind conjures up an extremely vivid vision of Johnny Suh towering over him, a wicked grin spread across his face. 

The Johnny in Taeyong's fantasy is naked and hung as hell, his monster cock standing tall and upright. He looks like a handsome devil sent to tempt even the most uptight angel into falling from grace. 

Taeyong bites his lip, his guilt warring internally with his horniness. He knows he probably shouldn't be imagining his unattainable neighbor railing him senseless while he's masturbating... but a little harmless fantasy never hurt anyone, right?

" _You know you want me, sweet thing._ "

He closes his eyes and visualizes Johnny leaning over him, his huge frame caging Taeyong's much smaller one against the bed as he rubs his huge dick against Taeyong's leaking hole.

A high-pitched whine escapes from Taeyong's lips.

" _Aw, you're such a needy slut, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you._ "

Taeyong ruts against the bed, thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass, his wrist aching from the awkward angle but he doesn't care, not when fantasy Johnny is fucking into him hard and fast, growling obscenities into his ear and promising to breed him until he's fat and heavy with pups—

" _Come for me, little omega. Come for your alpha._ "

The orgasm that rips through Taeyong intense but unsatisfactory, like an itch that just can't be scratched. He needs more. He needs more but where can he find more? Taeyong slumps against his pillow, completely out of breath, basking in his sweat and come.

He lies there for one long moment before making a decision. 

No more sad masturbation sessions— he's going to take control of his own sex life like a modern empowered omega should. 

Taeyong gets up and cleans himself off, donning a silky nightgown that always makes him feel slightly better about himself. He locates his laptop, opening it up and typing "www.https://werewolf-fantasy.com" into his browser, trying not to feel embarrassed.

This is totally normal, right? Everyone orders sex toys online these days. Nothing to be ashamed of.

After about an hour of snooping around and debating on the pros and cons of different models, Taeyong finally decides to buy a huge pink knotting dildo, the _Alpha XXX 5000_. It costs a ridiculous sum of money, but Taeyong thinks it's worth it if it can satisfy his size queen ass. 

Now...

All he has to do is just wait. 

♡❊♡❊♡

It's been about a week since Taeyong ordered his new knotting dildo, and it still hasn't come.

He types his password into his computer and checks the tracking number in his email once again. The bold black letters say that it arrived yesterday, but when Taeyong had peeked into his mailbox downstairs this morning, hoping to see a package somewhere, there was absolutely nothing.

Huh... strange.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Taeyong frowns and looks at the time on his phone. It's 6:41 PM on a Thursday evening. He doesn't remember inviting anyone over. Who could it be?

"Hey, Taeyong? It's me, Johnny. Are you in?" 

Why is Johnny Suh knocking on his door at this hour?

Taeyong gets up from where he was previously curled up on the couch, padding across his living room until he's standing in front of the door. He opens it, trying to mask his surprise when he sees Johnny before him, shifting side to side nervously.

"Hi Johnny! What's up?" 

Johnny is wearing a solid white tee and dark wash jeans today, a funky Dragon Ball Z themed messenger bag slung over his torso. 

This is definitely a noticeable contrast from his usual more formal wear. But despite his rather plain attire, Johnny's still fucking gorgeous. He has an enviable physique— powerful, broad shoulders and a firm, well-built chest.

What’s most striking, though, is Johnny's face; it’s almost too pretty for his masculine body, yet somehow still radiates confidence and authority. His jaw and cheekbones are carefully chiseled, and his strong profile only makes him look even more intimidating.

"Is it okay if I, um, come in?" Johnny asks hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks are unnaturally pink, and he seems to be looking everywhere except directly at Taeyong. Something seems a bit... off.

Taeyong just blinks. 

"Oh! Um, sure. Make yourself at home." He steps aside so Johnny can shuffle into his apartment, wondering just what it is that has the alpha so flustered. "Do you want anything to drink? Soda or juice, maybe?"

Johnny shakes his head.

"Nah, this is gonna be pretty quick." He clears his throat roughly, obviously stalling for time.

"Listen, I got home really, really late yesterday right, so when I checked my mailbox, I was kinda half-asleep and I noticed I got a package but I just figured that my new headphones came in so I didn't really pay attention to the label and I, uh, I may have, um..."

The words fly out Johnny's mouth at breakneck speed, the alpha's jabbering nearly incomprehensible to Taeyong.

"Wait, slow down! Whathappened, exactly?"

Johnny clenches his jaw. His entire face is a brilliant firetruck engine red as he bends down to unzip his bag and pull out—

_Oh no._

_Please, god, no._

_This can't be happening._

Taeyong chokes on a horrified gasp when he sees what Johnny's holding.

It's a huge pink knotting dildo in a ziploc bag. 

Correction: it's _Taeyong's_ huge pink knotting dildo. That he ordered online. That was supposed to arrive in his mailbox yesterday. That somehow ended up in the possession of one Johnny Suh.

_What the fuck._

"So I kinda freaked out when I saw it and accidentally threw it on the floor but don't worry, I sanitized it in boiling water because that's what Google told me to do and I am so, so sorry, I really didn't mean it—" 

Taeyong can only gawk as Johnny blusters through a series of apologies, his cheeks getting more and more hot by the second.

He's not sure how he's supposed to react. What are you supposed to do when your crush accidentally ends up receiving your gigantic fake werewolf cock instead of you? Someone really needs to make a handy-dandy manual on how to deal with embarrassing situations like this.

If only he could just go back in time so he never even ordered the stupid fucking thing. 

After a few more seconds of being utterly paralyzed by mortification, Taeyong finally lifts up a hand to stop Johnny from further rambling on.

"Johnny, i-it's fine. You don't have to apologize... thanks for returning my stuff." He gingerly reaches out to take the ziploc bag containing his cursed sex toy from the alpha, immediately throwing it behind the coat rack with a loud thunk. 

(It's _not_ fine. Taeyong's so fucking humiliated that he wants to die.)

For some reason, Johnny looks absolutely devastated. 

"I really am so, so sorry, Taeyong. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please forgive me?" he pleads, lips jutted out in an adorable pout. 

"I'm not mad at you, Johnny, so there's nothing to forgive. It was an accident." Taeyong pauses, averting his gaze and grimacing. "Plus, I'm... I'm the one who should be sorry." 

A few awkward beats pass.

"What do you mean? You did nothing wrong... I'm the one who acted like a total idiot and didn't even bother checking the fucking label of the package before opening it. And now I made you uncomfortable. Shit, this is really all my fault," Johnny groans, aggressively scrubbing his face with his palm.

"Fuck, I'm so mad at myself... I totally blew my chances with you, didn't I?"

Taeyong frowns. 

_What... what did Johnny just say?_

"Huh," Taeyong utters dumbly. "You _what_?"

Johnny inhales sharply through his nose, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets and hunching over. His jet-black bangs fall over to obscure his eyes, and Taeyong has to resist the urge to brush them away.

"I’ve literally had the biggest crush on you since we met," Johnny admits. "But I fucked everything up. So... I'm sorry.”

Taeyong just stands there, baffled. He opens his mouth and then closes it. Is this a dream or is it reality? There's absolutely no way that Johnny Suh— older, witty, popular Johnny Suh— would like _him._ This _has_ to be a joke. 

“Y-You have a crush on me?” he whispers. 

"Yeah, I do." Johnny sighs. His shoulders are tense with defeat. "I didn't want to ask you out yet because you always seem so stressed and busy that I thought it would be better to wait until the semester was over, but I guess I was way too optimistic, huh..."

"I-I didn't know you had a crush on me," Taeyong stammers, his heart soaring in his chest as he struggles to make sense of Johnny's confession. "I've liked you for so long but I never knew you felt the same way?"

Johnny's neck snaps up.

"Wait... you like me? Really?" he bursts out, stumbling over his words in his haste to get them across.

Taeyong nods, stupefied. His thoughts are buzzing in his mind like a swarm of angry bees but he has to say it. He has to say it if he wants even the slightest sliver of a chance of having this dream come true.

"I like you. I-I really like you, Johnny. You always seemed so out of my league so I never thought I even had a shot... that's why I didn't make a move."

Johnny's jaw drops.

" _I'm_ out of _your_ league? Dude, it's totally the other way around. You're so pretty and talented and good at so many things... I just pretend like I know what I'm doing but I really don't." 

"But it's true though!" Taeyong exclaims. "Y-You're so confident and funny and effortlessly cool! How was I supposed to know you felt the same way?" 

Johnny shakes his head.

"I guess we were both kinda dumb, huh?"

He chuckles.

"Wow, I'm so happy I could kiss you," Johnny laughs, breathless, and before Taeyong knows it, he's damned himself. 

" _Then why don't you?_ "

The two of them freeze at the bold invitation. Taeyong curses his sudden inability to think before he speaks. What is he even thinking? Johnny's gaze flickers down to drink in the sight of Taeyong's lips, the alpha visibly swallowing.

"Are you... serious? Can I really kiss you?"

"Yes." Taeyong's toes curl inside his fuzzy slippers. "Please. I want you to."

Johnny takes a cautious step forward, and then another. He stops when he's right in front of Taeyong, his eyes wide and bright, searching Taeyong's face for any sign of hesitation. There is none.

Taeyong nods, and Johnny takes that as an invitation to slot their mouths together. 

Their first kiss is extremely gentle.

There are no fireworks, no sparks of bright, dazzling light, just the dry touch of soft lips and the slip and slide of tentative mouths. They kiss cautiously as if afraid of waking up from a dream, neither pulling away, but also neither pushing in.

Then, Taeyong whimpers, and it's like a spell is broken. 

Johnny snarls, running his tongue roughly over the crease of Taeyong’s lips, and Taeyong lets out a muffled squeak of surprise. After a few seconds of coaxing, Taeyong finally opens his mouth, Johnny swooping in to invade it with his tongue.

They both moan when their tongues touch and intertwine for the first time, their kiss quickly becoming more and more sloppy as their mouths move together in an almost desperate tempo. Taeyong closes his eyes, savoring the feel of Johnny’s mouth against his.

Johnny grabs Taeyong’s middle, his long fingers easily spanning Taeyong’s tiny waist, and moves his right hand up to caress the back of Taeyong’s neck. Taking advantage of the newfound leverage, he deepens their kiss. 

Passion brews between them like a tempest, wet and wild.

Taeyong could honestly lose his fucking mind like this. 

“Johnny, p-please—” he begs, whining pathetically when he and Johnny break apart for air.

Arousal sits low and heavy in his gut, slick already beginning to drip from his needy hole. He’s not even exactly sure what he’s begging for; all Taeyong knows is that he needs to have Johnny’s big hands everywhere on him right now or he’ll _die_.

(Yes, it’s that dramatic.)

“Please, who?” Johnny growls, grabbing Taeyong by the chin, forcing him to look directly into his smoldering eyes. Up close, they look pitch-black, not a speck of light in sight.

It takes a minute for the question to really sink in, but when it does, Taeyong fucking _writhes_.

“Please, please alpha—” he sobs. His whole body is burning from the inside out and this is just pre-heat, for Christ's sake. “Please touch me!” 

Johnny hums approvingly. "That's a good omega," he coos, and Taeyong's knees almost buckle from the praise. The alpha buries his face in his neck, nosing at the spot right below his ear. "I know we're moving really fast, but can I take you to bed, sweetheart? You can say no, of course."

Taeyong shivers.

"Yes. Yes, please," he replies, and before he can even register what happens next, Johnny is scooping him up bridal style, moving across the living room toward the hallway leading to Taeyong's sleeping quarters.

Yelping with surprise, Taeyong flails his limbs inelegantly as he's lifted straight from the ground and into the air in the blink of an eye. Johnny's right arm grips Taeyong's waist firmly while his left arm is tucked securely under Taeyong's bottom, supporting the weight of his lower half.

"W-what are you doing?" he wheezes, the wind knocked out of him, and Johnny cackles madly. 

"I’m taking you to bed, princess," the alpha quips, his voice oozing with pure amusement. "Your humble knight is here to serve you."

"O-Oh," Taeyong says, at a loss for words. All these pet names are making his heart threaten to fly out of his rib cage in pure euphoria.

He strangely feels right at home in Johnny's arms, protected but powerful— a contradiction that nevertheless makes sense in his head. Both of their bodies click together like the missing pieces of a puzzle, and the final product couldn’t be more perfect. 

Taeyong feels his sopping wet hole twitch at the way Johnny's biceps bulge from the effort of holding him up, the glorious muscles trembling with sheer power and strength. When Johnny's arms squeeze around him even tighter, a helpless cry tears out of Taeyong's throat.

Johnny just laughs at him. 

"What, do you have a strength kink or something?" he teases good-naturedly, and Taeyong smacks him on the shoulder in retaliation, his face a bright cherry red.

"S-Shut up, you meanie!"

Finally, Johnny arrives at his bedroom. He sets Taeyong down on the bed, gently but firmly. Taeyong exhales when his back hits the sheets, too dazed to properly coordinate his limbs, but Johnny immediately reaches out to grab him by the hips and steady him.

Taeyong looks up. The utterly tender expression on Johnny's face makes his throat constrict.

"You’re so beautiful," Johnny murmurs, moving forward to grab both of Taeyong's wrists in a tight grip, his broad, muscular chest flush against Taeyong's body. He presses their foreheads together. The tips of their noses brush in the most intimate way, delicate as a butterfly's wing.

"What do you want from me, Taeyong?"

Johnny's question echoes in the empty space around them, and Taeyong takes a moment to consider it carefully.

What exactly _does_ he want from Johnny?

They two of them stare at each for another few moments, tension slowly rising in the air, crackling like lightning during a storm. Johnny’s eyes are clouded with lust, and Taeyong is sure that his are the same.

He has his answer.

" _I... I want you to fuck me so hard until I can't walk anymore._ "

Johnny’s breath stutters, and Taeyong watches with satisfaction when the alpha bares his teeth, growling with sheer want. “Yeah. Yeah, I can definitely do that.” Taeyong licks his lips enticingly, his saliva giving them a lewd sheen.

"But kiss me first," he simpers, and Johnny complies.

He surges forward, claiming Taeyong's lips in a voluptuous kiss, and Taeyong moans and reciprocates, arching up to meet Johnny half-way.

There's nothing gentle now about the way their mouths move together, their kiss all tongue and teeth as they passionately make out, lost in a wave of fervent desire, their bodies gyrating to an invisible beat.

When Taeyong pulls away, Johnny chases after his mouth with his own, refusing to break contact. Johnny’s hands are still holding his wrists in a vice like grip, but Taeyong doesn’t mind— he just lets Johnny have his way with him.

He trusts Johnny to break him apart and put him back together.

Finally, Johnny withdraws and sighs shakily. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy, I could just eat you up—" he groans, burying his face in Taeyong's neck once more. He proceeds to suck on the tender skin, biting Taeyong's throat playfully and marking it up with an array of pink and purple bruises.

“Then eat me up,” Taeyong gasps, squirming from the delicious pressure on his neck. “Please, Johnny, I want you.”

Johnny curses under his breath and lets go of Taeyong’s wrists, closing his eyes and reaching down to palm his hard cock through his jeans, clearly trying to keep his bearings straight. It's so fucking hot to watch Johnny, someone who's normally so cool and composed, lose control like this.

“Can I eat you out?” Johnny asks. He looms over Taeyong, big and menacing, but Taeyong isn't afraid. He knows that Johnny will respect whatever boundaries he sets, no matter what. 

“Of course,” Taeyong whines, his face heating up at the implications of Johnny's request. He loves getting rimmed, but is usually too embarrassed to actually ask for it, so Johnny’s forwardness pleases him immensely. “I-I want that. _Please_.”

Johnny beams. “Awesome. But let's get your clothes off first."

He helps Taeyong out of his shirt and pants, wolf-whistling when he sees Taeyong's sexy lace thong underneath.

"Nice. Pink is a good color on you." Taeyong ducks his head, embarrassed but also delighted by the compliment. Johnny peels his panties off of with one swift motion, and oh, now he's naked, his bare body entirely exposed for Johnny to devour.

The alpha appraises him with hooded eyes, dark and hungry. 

"Get on your hands and knees for me, darling. Let me see your pretty little hole.”

Taeyong obediently follows his instructions, turning over until he's face down, ass up on the bed. His cheeks only further stain crimson when Johnny spreads the globes of his ass wide apart, exposing his no doubt soaked hole. Slick runs down his thighs, making a mess out of his sheets.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Johnny purrs, his tone almost reverent. “I can’t wait to taste you.” 

“Please, I— _ah!_ ”

Taeyong’s mouth falls open when a warm puff of air tickles his pucker. He moans wantonly as Johnny licks a long stripe up the crease of his ass, his tongue dragging along his crack roughly. Taeyong bucks his hips when Johnny presses a sloppy kiss against his already drenched hole. 

"Mmm, so good... you taste like lavender, baby."

Johnny dives back in for another lick, quick and dirty. His clever tongue slides up and down Taeyong's crack, flicking at his rim and lapping up the slick dribbling out of it. He begins laving over Taeyong’s hole with unbridled enthusiasm, quickly building up a steady rhythm.

Taeyong keens, his chest heaving and his hips jerking. 

“Oh, Johnny, yes, yes—” 

The alpha holds him still, hands securing Taeyong's hips in a bruising grip to keep him from bucking too much. When Johnny’s tongue finally penetrates his leaking entrance, Taeyong cries out. He can hear Johnny groaning from where his face is buried in between his ass cheeks, eating him out like a man starving in the wild. 

“Come on, alpha, please, I need—”

Johnny works his tongue in deeper and deeper. Time drags on agonizingly slow as Taeyong trembles from Johnny's thorough exploration of his slick passage. Suddenly, Johnny withdraws completely, leaving Taeyong's hole empty and his little cock hard and aching for release. 

Taeyong blinks, shell-shocked. He swivels his head to look back at Johnny with disbelief.

"W-What... why did you stop?"

Johnny just sits up, his entire chin dripping with spit, wet and messy. He grins sheepishly.

"I kinda wanted to see if I could make you come from my fingers instead... is that okay with you, sweetheart?" 

Oh. Taeyong's hole twitches shamelessly at the thought of Johnny's big, thick fingers playing with his ass until he squirts everywhere. It's a definite yes from him.

"Y-Yeah, okay."

He turns around, lying down so he's flat on his back with Johnny nestled in the middle of his spread legs. Johnny leans over and kisses him unexpectedly. It's slow and sweet, nothing particularly sexual about it. Just pure, unadulterated warmth. 

Taeyong likes Johnny _so fucking much_.

"Do you have lube?"

Utterly breathless, Taeyong nods. He's already wet enough that Johnny could easily fuck him without it, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

He points to the drawer in his nightstand by the bed, and Johnny rummages through it until he finds a half-empty bottle of cherry-scented clear liquid. The alpha pops open the cap and drizzles a generous amount on his fingers, before returning to his spot right between Taeyong's knees.

Johnny gazes into Taeyong's eyes, asking for permission to move forward.

"Ready?"

Taeyong exhales shakily.

"Yes."

The sudden finger wriggling into his entrance has Taeyong moaning, his walls squirming to adjust to the very welcome intrusion. Johnny works his index finger deep into Taeyong’s ass, stroking along his insides, waiting patiently for Taeyong to stop clenching so tightly around him. 

“You okay, love?” he asks, holding Taeyong’s waist with his other hand as he peppers kisses all over his neck and exposed shoulder. Johnny laves his tongue against the previously abused flesh, soothing the inflamed skin.

Taeyong nods weakly.

“Yes, keep going,” he wheezes, and Johnny takes that as his cue to start pumping his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s swollen pucker, stretching it with his thick fingers.

Taeyong has always loved getting fingerbanged, loved being reduced to a whiny, blubbering mess by clever digits that massage his slick insides until he’s a puddle of goo. And Taeyong both loves and hates how easily Johnny can play his body like an instrument.

When Johnny’s fingers brush over his prostate, Taeyong practically jumps.

He muffles a scream into his fist and grinds back shamelessly on those digits, forcing them deeper into his ass. White hot pleasure shoots up his spine, making his nerves explode; Taeyong is almost shaking with how badly he wants Johnny to fuck him.

But Johnny simply curls his fingers and presses against Taeyong’s sweet spot even harder, forcing another shout out of him.

His free hand flies up to grope one of Taeyong's tits, tweaking his puffy nipple until it's a stiff peak, rolling the sensitive nub against the pad of his thumb. Taeyong’s ass convulses from the pleasurable contact, gushing more slick. 

"Come on," Taeyong slurs, rutting his hips back and forth and fucking himself down on Johnny’s fingers. "Please just fuck me already, alpha."

Johnny simply chuckles.

"Not so fast, baby boy," he purrs, merely continuing his previous ministrations. "This feels good, doesn't it? Why let the fun stop now?"

The alpha spends several minutes just rubbing relentless circles into Taeyong's prostate, drawing out little squeaks and yips from Taeyong with every press of his fingers. Drool pools in Taeyong’s mouth, filthy wet. It trickles down his chin.

Taeyong can barely think; all he can feel is the maddening and incessant pressure on his sweet spot, building and building until— 

“Come for me, princess. Come for your alpha.”

So Taeyong comes.

With one final, drawn-out sob, he squirts clear liquid all over Johnny’s fingers, his asshole spasming as his tiny dick spews out ropes of white all over his abdomen. It takes a while for him to come down from his high, his limbs reduced to mush from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?" Johnny's voice breaks Taeyong out of his trance, knocking him back into reality.

He blinks blearily.

"That was... that was amazing. I think you killed me."

Johnny snorts.

"I'm glad to hear that. We don’t have to continue, by the way,” the alpha promises, carding his big hand through Taeyong’s blonde locks gently. “Let me clean you up, hm?”

Taeyong shakes his head vehemently. He tries to get up, but falls back down, a pathetic whine tearing out of his throat.

“No, no, please, I want you, alpha—” he begs, clawing at the front of Johnny’s crisp white shirt. “Fuck me, please!”

Johnny just stares at him, eyebrows furrowed and visibly surprised.

“You sure? I don’t want you to push yourself…” He drops a lovely kiss on Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong sighs. Johnny’s concern for him is both incredibly endearing and incredibly frustrating. But in hindsight, Taeyong really chose the right guy to have this stupid massive fucking crush on.

“I’m not made of glass, Johnny. I can take your cock just fine.” Taeyong pauses when those words truly register. “Only if you want that too, I mean,” he adds hastily, burying his face in the crook of his elbow to block his crimson cheeks from sight.

God, Johnny must think he’s such a fucking slut.

Johnny laughs. The sound is bright and affectionate like sunlight on a rainy day, and it makes Taeyong shiver from head to toe.

“Of course, I want to,” the alpha responds, even giggling a bit. Taeyong has to bite back a whimper. How is this man so sexy but also so cute at the same time? It should be illegal.

He peeks out of his hiding spot only to see Johnny grinning at him dopily, his golden-brown eyes crinkling with glee.

"You're the most adorable person ever. My boner is almost wilting."

Taeyong gasps, sitting upright.

"No, it can't! I need it!"

Johnny hums. He kisses Taeyong's nose, his eyes, his forehead, and Taeyong _aches for him_.

"Okay. Let me get undressed first, hm?"

Already, Johnny’s dick is straining impressively against the front of his jeans. Taeyong watches with ravenous eyes as Johnny swiftly pulls off his shirt, pants and underwear, discarding them carelessly on the floor and rejoining Taeyong on the bed.

The alpha has a well-built, sturdy frame, smooth skin stretched over heavy bone and ripped muscle, body vibrating with strength and virility. Taeyong’s face reddens when he finally looks down and sees Johnny’s huge, erect cock lying against his belly, rock hard and dripping with pre-cum.

He would love to taste it, but today doesn't seem like that day. 

Johnny settles back on top of him. He quirks a brow. 

"Got any spare condoms? I'm clean, but you know..."

Taeyong bites his lip. "I... I'm on birth control. And I'm also clean. So... so if you don't want to use one, I'm okay with it."

Johnny sucks in a deep breath.

"Damn, you're gonna kill me. Fine, no condom it is." He grabs Taeyong's legs, kissing his knee before positioning his cock right in front of Taeyong's twitching hole. "Ready?"

Taeyong nods. "I'm ready." 

Johnny sheathes himself inside Taeyong with one smooth thrust, and Taeyong _screams_.

It feels so, so good to be split open by a huge alpha cock after months of only having his skinny fingers up his ass to satisfy himself. Taeyong arches his torso, savoring the way that Johnny’s dick fills him up in all the right places, driving him absolutely crazy. But he needs more.

“Please,” he cries, running his hands up and down Johnny's sleek, muscled back, looping his arms around the alpha's thick neck. "Please, alpha, fuck me."

Johnny growls at the provocation. He presses Taeyong down harder onto the bed, nipping at his chin.

"You asked for it, baby."

When Johnny pulls out and thrusts back in with a sharp, unforgiving snap of his hips, they both moan in unison, their senses completely thrown into overdrive. Every drag and scrape of Johnny's gigantic cock against his slippery walls has Taeyong howling, a litany of pleas spilling from his lips. 

" _Yes, fuck, right there, harder!_ "

Taeyong's eyes roll into the back of his head as his poor hole is pounded into oblivion. 

There’s only the obscene squelch of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the room, Johnny's balls smacking viciously against Taeyong's ass cheeks. The heavy scent of sex and pheromones hanging in the air muddles his brain, turning all of Taeyong's thoughts into liquid jelly. His hole throbs and gushes more slick with every single thrust.

He's punch drunk and absolutely loving it.

Taeyong wails when Johnny suddenly switches their position, maneuvering him onto his side with one leg up so he can drive into Taeyong’s ass even deeper at the perfect angle. Pure white engulfs his vision— sparks of pleasure burst like fireworks at the base of his spine, setting his blood on fire.

The newfound pressure on his prostate is almost unbearable. Johnny's cock is touching his most sensitive, most private and most vulnerable places, and yet, it's still not enough. Already, Taeyong's little cock is stiffening back up, flopping pathetically against his stomach while he gets railed. 

Johnny grinds ruthlessly into him. He adjusts his grip so that he can hold Taeyong securely by the waist and fuck him so hard, Taeyong can literally feel him rearranging his guts.

"Ah, Johnny, right there!" Taeyong whimpers, too delirious to do anything except moan like a little bitch.

He feels distinctly detached from his surroundings, lost in a desperate haze of want and need— the only thing he can focus on is the huge girth of Johnny's monster cock breaking him in half and the slick drag of his own tiny dick against the sheets. 

"You okay, baby?" Johnny coos. He shallowly ruts into Taeyong's velvety heat, and Taeyong mewls from how fucking good the stretch is. "Tell me if it's too much, and I'll slow down."

"No, no, please don't, just fuck me harder," he chokes out, pushing back onto Johnny's cock, drool trickling out from the corner of his lips. "Fuck me like you mean it. Please, I need it!"

Johnny chest rumbles, the sound low and dangerous. Taeyong shudders. He suddenly feels like a rabbit caught in the jaws of a wolf, his life teetering precariously on the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, so you're an insatiable little thing, aren't you," the alpha snarls, planting his knees harder into the bed and drilling into him mercilessly. "Isn’t that right, pretty omega? You need your alpha's big fat cock to survive?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I need it, I need it so bad," Taeyong chants, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream as Johnny quickens his pace, his hips jerking forward in a constant, unfaltering rhythm. 

It's kind of embarrassing how eager Taeyong is to be fucked, to be used like a cocksleeve and cum-dump until he can't even think anymore. Of course, Taeyong considers himself to be a proud omega who is more than capable of taking care of himself, but he still loves being submissive in bed.

He's such a paranoid control freak in his daily life that it feels amazing to have all his worries replaced by the sensation of a monster cock up his ass.

Taeyong squeals when Johnny strikes his prostate dead on, and he definitely doesn't miss the way Johnny smirks almost cruelly. He sobs even more just as Johnny shifts hips, purposely aiming for that magical little bundle of nerves.

The alpha snickers, grinding his cock against Taeyong's sweet spot over and over again, drawing out a series of wild, broken moans from Taeyong's lips.

"You're so fucking cute... such a gorgeous baby doll."

Taeyong wants to wipe that insufferably smug grin off Johnny's stupidly handsome face. But there's nothing he can except lay underneath Johnny with his legs spread wide open like a fucking whore for the alpha to bury himself into repeatedly.

"So tight," Johnny grunts, his voice dark as he rolls his hips even deeper into Taeyong's ass. "I could fuck your sloppy cunt for ages, sweetheart. Keep my cock warm inside your needy little hole all day."

Taeyong whines, high-pitched and reedy, Johnny's dirty talk sending a shameful spike of arousal down his spine. 

"Please, please, please," he begs, before grabbing a handful of Johnny's hair and yanking the alpha down for a desperate kiss.

Johnny growls into his mouth and resumes fucking him hard and fast, establishing an even more brutal pace than before. They're both too fucked out to kiss properly, swapping more breath and less spit if anything, but it's good. It's so, so good. 

It's so good that Taeyong thinks he might honestly lose his mind. 

He's the one who comes first.

" _Ah!_ "

Johnny screws into his tight little ass one more time and suddenly Taeyong is wailing and coming untouched, his toes curling and his fists clenching from the force of his orgasm. White spurts of cum coat his abdomen as clear slick squirts out of his hole, drenching Johnny's rapidly forming knot.

Quickening his speed, Johnny's hips falter and become more and more erratic. He thrusts one last time into the gap between Taeyong's splayed legs, hissing when his own release sweeps over him just a few moments later, shudders wracking his whole body.

_"Fuck!"_

His knot swells inside Taeyong’s ass like a balloon, pumping his womb with seed. Taeyong can feel hot semen flooding his passage, sticky and wet, his stomach bulging slightly from where Johnny's cock is trapped deep inside him. It's filthy in the best way possible.

Johnny collapses against him, obviously tired but still careful not to crush Taeyong with his weight. 

The two of them simply rest like this for a while. Johnny maneuvers himself so that Taeyong's the one lying on top of him, his head pillowed by Johnny's firm, broad chest. Their breathing and heart rates sync together, perfectly timed to the very last beat.

As the fog of lust swirling in his head dissipates, Taeyong's reality finally dawns on him.

He just slept with his crush. His crush who miraculously told him that he likes him back.

Damn, maybe Taeyong really does owe Ten one.

Right across from him, Johnny is observing Taeyong with an uncharacteristically serious expression. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Taeyong thinks for a second. He thinks about what he wants— what he really, really wants— and makes a decision. It's now or never. 

"Um... I was telling the truth when I said I really like you,” Taeyong confesses, nervousness bubbling in his stomach. But it's not a bad feeling. “I really like you a lot. I don’t... I don't just want this to just be a one time thing.”

He holds his breath. Time stands still, everything fading away until it's just Taeyong and the hope blooming inside his chest like a fragile flower.

This is worth it. Love is worth it, always worth it.

Then, Johnny’s lips crack into a grin so wide, so bright, the world seems dimmer in comparison.

“Me neither. I definitely want to do this again with you.” Johnny takes Taeyong’s hand in his, turning it over so he can kiss his knuckles. 

"I want to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you, what kind of music you like, where you like to go for fun, how you like your eggs cooked in the morning... is that silly?"

Taeyong smiles broadly. He's so happy, so, so happy he could burst with it.

“No, it's not. It's not silly at all. Johnny, will you go out with me?” 

Johnny's answering laugh makes his heart sing like a thousand larks.

"I would love to, princess."

♡❊♡❊♡

Years later, when Johnny and Taeyong have long since graduated university and are blissfully married to one another and their six year old son Donghyuck asks them how they fell in love, the two of them just look at each other and smile secretively because, well.

Some things are just for them to know.

And that's okay.


End file.
